castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Whip
The Flame Whip is a whip or whip attack that involves a whip that is engulfed in flames. It is sometimes a specific whip, and other times a "form" of the Vampire Killer. Sometimes, attachments are added to a whip to give it a flame property. The Flame Whip first appeared in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest as the most powerful whip found in the game. A similar Fireball Whip can be used in some games, which causes Fireballs to form from within the whip and be released, but the chain itself is not on fire as in a Flame Whip. ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The Flame Whip is the most powerful weapon the player can get in ''Simon's Quest. A gypsy in an underground path will place a "spell" on Simon that apparently will not go away unless he heads back with a Morning Star and speaks to her again. She will then turn the Morning Star into a Flame Whip, thus "ridding" him of the spell. Talking to her again will "curse" Simon again, but nothing can be done for it, and the curse has no effect from this point on. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Dracula X / The Dracula X Chronicles 25 hearts and the lack of any sub-weapon will allow Richter to ignite his whip and strike anything in front of him in a blaze of holy flames. The flaming aura he generates can damage enemies continuously and he is invincible during this start up. His whip is extended beyond the normal whip's length and has slightly wider range as well. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' As in Rondo, Richter will use this when he attempts an Item Crash without a sub-weapon. However, this is a much more difficult state to be in, as you can never lose a sub-weapon in Symphony. It costs 10 Hearts here. The actual attack is also different. Instead of a single shot, the Vampire Killer is ignited with holy flames for a while, giving his whip attacks Fire damage. In earlier releases of the game, it does Light damage instead, which is believed to be incorrect behavior. ''Castlevania Legends A version of the Flame Whip appears in ''Legends, utilizing the same attack pattern (fireballs from the fully extended whip). However, the whip itself is not extended as far as before and is swung faster. The damage equivalent is still the same and the whip cannot be reverted back to lower levels upon damage. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence In ''Lament of Innocence, to get the whip of flames, you must destroy the flame elemental boss in Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness In ''Curse of Darkness, A Flame version of the Vampire Killer is available in Trevor Mode. It Gains flame properties via a magic stone fitted to its grip. ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows The flame whip is found hidden in a breakable block near the first section that Desmond can slide underneath. It is slightly more than double the strength of the Leather Whip that he starts the game with. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow ''See Shadow Magic Item Data Animations DX Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from Dracula X SOTN Vampire Killer 3.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from Symphony of the Night Saturn Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night POR Flame Whip.gif|'Flame Whip' from Portrait of Ruin DXC Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from The Dracula X Chronicles Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Fire Assets Category:Whips Category:Circle of the Moon Items Category:Lament of Innocence Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Simon's Quest Items